Just One Word
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Apa susahnya mengatakan satu kata untuk orang yang kita sayang?  First fic in this fandom.  Shounen-ai inside!  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Uraboku belongs to Odagiri Hotaru

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, sebagian scene mirip dengan manga...^^

* * *

**Just One Word**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari ini terlihat cerah, langit juga terlihat biru. Semuanya sangat cocok di pagi yang cerah ini. Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan sedang menatap ke arah langit biru. Wajah manisnya yang bagai seorang gadis itu terlihat sedikit resah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yuki..." panggil seseorang dan pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Luka?" tanya Yuki heran. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu, Luka hanya terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah Yuki dengan tatapan lembut, tatapan yang hanya ia perlihatkan ketika bersama dengan Yuki. Luka mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Takashiro." ujar Luka.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih." lalu Yuki berjalan meninggalkan Luka sendiri di tempat itu. Luka hanya memandang sosok Yuki yang berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum, _well _meski senyum pahit yang terlihat di wajah Luka.

* * *

Yuki berjalan menuju mansion besar yang ia dan teman-teman dari Zweilt _guardian. _Ia menuju ruang tamu, disana seorang pria berambut pirang panjang telah menunggunya. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Yuki.

"Ada apa, Takashiro-san?" tanya Yuki.

"Ah... Yuki, silahkan duduk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Takashiro.

Yuki langsung duduk di sofa dan ia memperhatikan apa yang akan Takashiro ucapkan. Lagi-lagi mengenai masalah Reiga atau yang Yuki kenal sendiri adalah Kanata, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Entah kenapa kalau membicarakan masalah Kanata, Yuki merasa sakit hati.

Ia yang telah dikhianati oleh orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak itu, rasanya sakit memang. Tapi untungnya Luka memberitahunya bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Yuki dan tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Kuharap kau mempersiapkan yang bisa kau lakukan." ujar Takashiro.

"Iya, Takashiro-san." ujar Yuki. Lalu ia bangkit dari sofa itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Takashiro sendiri di ruang tamu. Takashiro hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela, terlihat senyum kelegaan di wajahnya. Ia tahu, Yuki sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

"Kami semua akan melindungimu, Yuki." gumam Takashiro.

* * *

Luka masih saja berada di tempat tadi, tampaknya ia menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari. Saat Luka sedang asyik dengan lamunannya, datang seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Luka.

"Luka..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Toko?" tanya Luka.

Gadis tadi, Toko menatap khawatir ke arah Luka. Ia tahu tidak selamanya Luka akan terus menutupi yang sebenarnya. Semua orang yang berada di mansion ini sudah tahu di kehidupan lalu Luka berpacaran dengan Yuki, yang adalah seorang wanita.

Tapi ternyata di kehidupan sekarang Yuki berubah menjadi seorang pemuda, dan tidak mungkin Luka mengatakan hal itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam?" tanya Toko.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" tanya Luka memastikan.

"Memang. Tapi, Yuki-chan perlu tahu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau dan dia adalah pasangan kekasih?"

Luka langsung terdiam, ia menatap Toko yang berada di hadapannya. Tampaknya Toko serius dengan perkataannya itu. Luka hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toko.

Pasangan kekasih? Tentu Luka ingin mengatakannya. Tapi ia tersenyum pahit dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tentu ia dan Yuki yang sekarang adalah sesama pria. Tidak mungkin kan?

"Yuki ingin menghilangkanku dari memorinya, jadi sudahlah." ujar Luka.

"Luka..." gumam Toko.

.

.

.

Sementara Yuki yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke tempat tadi melihat Luka dan Toko berdua. Entah kenapa ada rasa yang aneh di hatinya. Kesal? Cemburu? Entah. Rasanya kurang mengenakkan baginya.

Ia hanya menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan, jantung Yuki tetap berdetak kencang. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Luka dan Toko bicarakan disana. Saat sedang asyik menatap mereka berdua, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut _silver _menepuk bahu Yuki.

"Hei, Yuki." ujar pemuda itu.

Yuki kaget dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah belakang, ternyata pemuda itu adalah Tsukumo. Ia cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi kekagetan Yuki. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Yuki dan hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tenang saja, jangan kaget begitu." ujar Tsukumo sambil tersenyum. Ternyata Luka dan Toko yang sedang bicara berdua melihat ke arah mereka.

"Yuki-chan, Tsukumo." panggil Toko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lalu Yuki dan Tsukumo segera mendekati mereka berdua. Tsukumo langsung berdiri di samping kakaknya. Sedangkan Yuki melirik ke arah Luka, entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Ada apa ini?

'Kenapa aku seperti ini?' batin Yuki.

"Lho? Yuki-chan ada apa?" tanya Toko.

"Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa, Toko-chan." jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, senyum yang sangat manis. Luka yang melihatnya saja sampai membuang muka dari mereka, entah ia ingin tersenyum sendiri jika melihat senyum Yuki itu.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sebentar." ujar Luka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya kebingungan dengan kepergian Luka, tapi Toko tidak membuang-buang waktu.

Ia langsung melirik ke arah Yuki dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menatap ke arah mata Yuki lekat, Yuki saja samapi terkejut melihatnya.

"A... Ada apa, Toko-chan?" tanya Yuki.

"Hmm... Yuki, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ujar Toko langsung.

"Silahkan."

"Kau menganggap Luka itu seperti apa?"

Sontak mereka bertiga terdiam, Yuki dan Tsukomo terkejut mendengarnya. Yuki tampak memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan Toko, sedangkan Tsukomo memandang kakaknya dan Yuki baik-baik, raut kebingungan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Yuki. "Kalau melihatnya aku selalu merasa mengenalnya. Padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berfikir kalau..." Toko menggantungkan ucapannya itu. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena Luka sudah berada disana.

"Lho Luka?" tanya Yuki. "Bukankah kau sudah pergi?"

"Tidak salah kan kalau aku kembali kemari?" tanya Luka balik. Yuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Luka itu. Luka langsung saja menarik tangan Yuki dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua kakak-adik itu.

Toko dan Tsukumo terkejut karena kedatangan Luka itu. Toko hanya menghela nafas saja. Gagal rencananya untuk mengetahui apa pendapat Yuki. Ia ingin bisa memberitahu Yuki yang sebenarnya, tapi Luka malah datang.

"Ah... Gagal..." keluh Toko.

"Memangnya ada apa, Toko-chan?" tanya Tsukumo.

"Aku ingin Yuki-chan tahu."

"Tahu? Mengenai Luka?"

Toko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tsukumo menghela nafas dan tersenyum ke arah kakaknya itu. Ia menatap ke arah Luka dan Yuki yang berada jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan kau paksa, Toko-chan. Biarkan Yuki mengetahuinya sendiri." ujar Tsukumo.

"Tapi..." ujar Toko.

"Ini urusan mereka berdua."

Toko hanya terdiam. Ia setuju juga dengan ucapan adiknya itu, masalah Luka dan Yuki adalah masalah mereka berdua dan ia tidak berhak ikut campur. Toko hanya memeluk tubuh Tsukumo dan tersenyum saja.

"Iya. _Onee-chan _pikir kau benar." ujar Toko.

"Iya." gumam Tsukumo.

.

.

.

Luka membawa Yuki ke halaman belakang mansion mereka, beruntungnya disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kebun mawar yang terlihat disana. Suasananya terkesan agak kaku, karena saat mereka berdua berjalan Luka sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Yuki.

"Ano... Luka..." panggil Yuki.

Luka langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata coklat milik Yuki, seolah berusaha mencari makna yang terlihat disana. Luka langsung menyentuh pipi Yuki lembut.

Jantung Yuki berdetak kencang. Kenapa? Kenapa Luka menyentuhnya begini? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang? Yuki merasa bingung, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa senang. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Luka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Yuki?" tanya Luka. Entah nada suaranya terdengar menggoda kali ini. Jantung Yuki berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa." elak Yuki sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Luka. Luka tidak suka Yuki memalingkan wajahnya, maka ia kembal menyentuh dagu Yuki. Meminta Yuki untuk menatapnya.

"Jawab saja." ujar Luka. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuki, tepatnya mendekat ke arah bibir Yuki. Kali ini wajah Yuki memerah, jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Luka yang berada tepat di depannya.

Luka langsung menghentikan aksinya itu, ia melihat wajah Yuki yang kelihatannya sendu. Ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tadi. Langsung saja Luka memeluk tubuh Yuki.

"Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang Luka ucapkan. Yuki mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Luka memeluknya. Kenapa? Hati Yuki agak kecewa mendengar ucapan itu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mendengar kata "maaf" dari mulut Luka. Bukan kata itu.

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah?' batin Yuki.

* * *

Hari telah menjelang malam, semua anggota Zweilt telah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka hanya saling mengobrol saja. Tapi tidak bagi Luka, ia hanya terdiam saja. Hotsuma yang melihat Luka berbeda dari biasanya hanya menyindirnya.

"Haha... Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau seperti Tuang Luka?" sindir Hotsuma.

"Huh, sebaiknya kau diam saja." ujar Luka dingin.

Shuusei yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Tingkah Hotsuma, _partner-_nya yang suka menyindir Luka ini tidak ada habisnya. Toko yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

Toko langsung bangun dari duduknya, Tsukumo yang berada di sampingnya segera menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Toko-chan?" tanya Tsukumo.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." jawab Toko dan ia langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. Setelah Toko berjalan jauh, Luka langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Luka?" tanya Shuusei.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar." jawab Luka. Ia langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya itu di ruang tamu. Hotsuma, Shuusei dan Tsukumo yang tersisa disana hanya saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Luka berjalan keluar dan benar saja Toko telah menunggunya. Gadis manis berambut coklat itu menatap Luka datar, wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Luka, menurutku hentikan saja tindakanmu itu." ujar Toko langsung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luka.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Yuki-chan, kumohon katakan yang sebenarnya padanya."

Luka hanya terdiam saja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit. Bulan malam ini terlihat sangat indah. Toko yang merasa dihiraukan merasa sedikit kesal, ia kesal dengan tingkah Luka yang agak keras kepala.

Padahal Yuki tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apa salahnya memberitahu Yuki? Sebegitu susahnya memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Belum tentu ada yang terluka.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kumohon jangan ikut campur." ujar Luka.

"Aku menyukai Yuki-chan," ujar Toko tiba-tiba. Luka terkejut mendengarnya, ia langsung menatap ke arah Toko. Terlihat aura cemburu disana. "Bukan cuma aku saja, tapi semuanya."

Luka terdiam. Angin malam menerpa mereka berdua, membuat rambut hitam Luka dan rambut coklat Toko bertiup dengan indah. Ia membiarkan Toko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi rasa suka yang kau punya untuk Yuki berbeda," ujar Toko. "Rasa cinta yang kau rasa itu lebih besar kan? Kuharap kau masih mencintainya." setelah mengatakan hal itu Toko langsung pergi meninggalkan Luka sendiri.

Luka memikirkan ulang kata-kata Toko. Ia memang masih mencintai Yuki. Rasa cintanya untuk Yuki teramat besar. Ia ingin melindungi, menjaga dan tidak akan mengkhianati Yuki. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus mencarinya." gumam Luka.

* * *

Luka segera berjalan menuju mansion itu lagi, lebih tepatnya menuju kamar Yuki. Tapi beruntung Yuki tidak berada di dalam kamar, Yuki sedang berdiri dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Hai, Yuki." sapa Luka.

Mendengar suara Luka itu, Yuki langsung menoleh ke arah Luka. Ia sempat terkejut tapi langsung digantikan dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya itu.

"Hai, Luka." balas Yuki sambil tersenyum dan kembali ia memandang bulan di langit. Bulan sabit yang indah.

"Malam ini bulannya indah ya?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi Luka langsung mendekati Yuki dan memeluk pinggang Yuki. Yuki cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Luka itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kenapa, Luka?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini." jawab Luka pelan.

Yuki mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Luka memeluk pinggangnya. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat, membuat jantung Yuki berdetak kencang.

'Aku kenapa ya?' batin Yuki.

"Yuki, apa pendapatmu tentang aku?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba. Seraya berbicara begitu desah nafas Luka terasa di telinga Yuki, membuat wajah Yuki dua kali lipat merahnya.

"A... Aku..." ujar Yuki sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tolong jawab..." Luka memeluk tubuh Yuki dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Yuki. Yuki berusaha menagtur detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang.

"Aku..."

Luka langsung menyentuh dagu Yuki, ia memutar badan Yuki ke arahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir merah Yuki. Yuki terkejut dengan tindakan Luka ini. Yuki langsung memejamkan matanya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luka.

Luka merasa senang, ia mencium bibir Yuki dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melakukan ini, meski hanya sekali. Tampaknya Yuki mulai kehabisan nafas, Luka langsung melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Luka?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah yang memerah.

Luka langsung memeluk tubuh Yuki. Ia mendekat ke arah Yuki dan membisikkan kata yang selama ini ingin Yuki dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Luka.

Yuki terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Ia membalas pelukan Luka dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa perasaan Yuki lebih tenang sekarang. Apa karena ia tahu Luka mencintainya? Atau akhirnya ia tahu perasaannya pada Luka?

"Aku juga, Luka. Aku mencintaimu." ujar Yuki.

Luka tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yuki itu. Ia menatap Yuki baik-baik, Yuki yang dulu dan sekarang tidak banyak berubah baginya. Hanya _gender _saja yang berbah, tapi toh Luka masih mencintai Yuki.

"Yuki, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu." ujar Luka.

"Terima kasih." gumam Yuki.

Luka melihat wajah Yuki yang manis dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia menyentuh pipi Yuki dan kembali mencium bibir merah itu. Membagi kehangatan di malam hari ini. Yuki kembali memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Luka menciumnya. Ia mengingkannya.

'Hanya kata ini yang kuinginkan dari Luka,' batin Yuki. 'Terima kasih telah mencintaiku.'

**The End**

A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Uraboku. Semoga ada yang mau review.

Gomen kalau ceritanya agak terburu-buru. Tapi aku tetap menunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
